


Ghost

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Before he dies, Dutch get visited by ghost, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hosea Matthews Whump, Hurt Dutch van der Linde, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse, Poor Molly, The Author Regrets Everything, The Tudors Scene, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Young Arthur Morgan, they give him a reality check
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before his death, Dutch Van Der Linde gets visited by three important people in his life. His first love, his best friend, and his wife. All who have died tragic deaths played by his hands.
Relationships: Annabelle/Dutch van der Linde, Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Dutch van der Linde/Original Female Character(s), Hosea Matthews & Dutch van der Linde, Molly O'Shea/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 6





	Ghost

Dutch has been haunted by whispers, shadows, and guilt for years. Now more than ever. 

The wind whistle, banging to keep the door opened as Dutch pushed it closed. He breathed, a deep breath, taking a gulp of gin.

"You're a cold man, Dutch Van Der Linde."

Dutch closed his eyes, taking in Annabelle's voice, "Belle," he whispered. 

He turned around, taking in her pale appearance; blond hair tucked in a bun, black veil flowing behind her back, a nice black dress. 

"You have changed so much, Dutch Van Der Linde." Annabelle, poor Annabelle, a look of sadness on her face, pity for the broken man in front of her. 

"You're heart which shined bright for all those to follow. Turned to so black and bitter as your own greed took ahold." Dutch burned in shame, staying quiet, listening to Annabelle belittle him. 

"So many followed you. And got burned in the process. If only you listen to those that heeded the good of the gang. Instead of the man with forked tongue." 

"No. I did right by the gang. They. They betrayed me. I would of gotten them out. If only they had FAITH!" Dutch yelled in thin air. Trying to justify action ruled by the devil.

"Oh. Dutch. You truly do not believe that. You have run so deep," Annabelle spoke calmly, not once flinching. "You heart has been broken and your soul has been darkened. You're greed and need for power and spot light. Your famine has been and will be the death of you. Even men like you can be molded like clay." 

Dutch threw the first thing he could get his hands on, a glass soared through the empty house. Breaking in pieces. Just like Dutch has. But Annabelle was gone leaving behind the smell of her old perfume. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Dutch drank his days away. Waiting for a storm to pass so he could move on. He stumbled through the house.

"You look worse for wear old friend."

"Hosea."

Poor Hosea, shot in the streets like a dog. He looked younger, the joyful swagged back in his step as he leaned against the wall. 

"Time has not been kind to you." Hosea poked.

"Stop," Dutch just wanted sleep. He didn't want to be told of his faults. Not when they already plagued him. 

"Why did you do it?" Dutch wanted to ask. He has done so many things. So many bad things. He could tell which Hosea was referring to. But when he saw Hosea hands on a the child called Arthur Morgan he knew which Hosea was referring to. Arthur looked between DUtch and Hosea. Ready to take a step forward when Hosea pulled his back.

"Our boy. So loyal. So trusting. Left for dead by his father. I was gone Dutch. Our boy was sick. And you did nothing. You left him. Our boy. Alone, scared, betrayed. You pushed him to far!" 

"Stop. Please. Stop!" Dutch screamed. His knees buckled and he fell. 

"Why did you do. Huh. Dutch. Why did you do it!" Hosea wouldn't stop. His quick tongue and knowledge of where to push he left Dutch begging for mercy.

"I don't know. I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Hosea. Arthur." Dutch curled into himself as he sobbed. 

Hosea shook his head and led Arthur out. Disappearing in a trail of gunsmoke.

~~~~~~~~

"Why are you here?" Dutch breathed. Taking a swing of the whiskey he found.

Delilah Evans stood in the center of the room as Dutch turned around. Wearing the dress she was hung from. A execution Dutch did nothing to stop. Leaving their child without a mother. In the time that Delilah was put to death, Dutch was too taken by the late Molly O'Shea. And the thinking that Delilah betrayed him.

"To see my daughter," Delilah said, holding the strong tone of voice she used when was talking to Dutch. With her strong opinions that captured Dutch's attention at first but later despised. 

"She was the only pure thing left in my life, and in my time I spent so little with her as I tried to save you from yourself."

And in walked his Daughter. Who he has not seen in many years. He sent her to a school, when she was old enough. She glided into the room standing next to Delilah. Like a exact image. 

"You must be proud of her, from what you know when you sent her away."

"Very proud," Dutch nodded, "but I could not always stand the sight of her. Reminding me of what you did to me."

Delilah scoffed and walked forward, "I did nothing to you. I was innocent. Every accusation against me was false. I thought you knew," Delilah grew sad, then angry, "I thought you knew that I loved you through everything. Until the end." She shook her head, "and poor Molly O'Shea. She lies in the cold ground next to me. Poor child. It was not her fault either. She was as innocent as I was."

Delilah walked closer. Dutch brought up a hand to her face. So cold. "We both were attracted to you like a moth to a flame. Our only sins was loving a man who could not love."

"That's not true. I loved you." Delilah escaped Dutch's grasp. Shaking her head. "You will fall Dutch Van Der Linde."

She turned around and with the air of a Queen she walked with her daughter. Leaving Dutch to shout behind her, "Delilah. Don't leave me please!"

Annabelle, Hosea, Delilah. All important people that were killed by Dutch's plans. Each one that he loved and who has loved. Walking and leaving behind nothing but the shell of a broken man that onced ruled a loyal gang like a family. 

Poor man.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can tell where this is coming from. Congrats!  
> And no one could tell me why I wrote this. I don't even know why I wrote this. But I did.


End file.
